


The winter stripped the blossoms bare

by Roissy



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Hand Jobs, NSFW Art, Naked Female Clothed Male, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roissy/pseuds/Roissy
Summary: NSFW explicit hand job fanart
Relationships: Vasily Borgov/Beth Harmon
Comments: 20
Kudos: 125
Collections: Fan Artwork of "The Queen's Gambit" (TV)





	The winter stripped the blossoms bare

**Author's Note:**

> I probably have to admit I have a thing about Borgov and his suit. 
> 
> I'm not particularly ashamed of it tbh.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Neocities as well](https://roissy.neocities.org/)
> 
> Also, can we talk about what wonderful creators are contributing to this rare pair ship? This is so great!


End file.
